Olympus The College
by xoxopercy
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia go to a college for halfbloods called Olympus. She meets Percy Jackson, and Luke Castellan. She ends up being tangled up in a love triangle! Who will she end up with in the end?


**Hey guys! This is basically a story where Percy and the gang go to a college for halfbloods, but only Thalia knows Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

Today was the day I was going to college! When I woke up, I got all my boxes, and packed them into my car. I called my best friend Thalia and told her to hurry up. Iwas eating breakfast when she decided to come over. Thirty minutes later.

She said "Hey Annabeth!"

"Hi." I said. "What took you so long?"

"I was just soo tired!" she said.

"Come on it's time to go!" I said. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled as we left.

The name of the college is Olympus. If you play any sports, you're an Olympian. While I was driving, Thalia kept turning up her Green Day crap. I begged her to turn it down, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually we did something interesting at a stoplight.

There were two guys in a blue Porsche. The driver had black messy hair, but you couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses. But you could she his muscles through his shirt. The guy that was next to him I reconized to be Thalia's brother, Jason. Thalia noticed them too. She yelled "Hey Percy! Hey Jason!".

They both said hey. Then Percy drove away like a maniac.

TIME SKIP

When we finally got to Olympus, we went straight to our dorm. When we were finished unpacking, it looked pretty good. My side had books, and Thalia's had Green Day posters. I was just about to read a book, when Thalia said "Let's go to my brother's dorm."

While we were waling to his dorm, you could hear gunshots. I told Thalia that we should leave, but she said no. When we got to their door, that's where the gunshots were coming from. I said "Should we knock on the door?" I guess Thalia didn't hear me because she just walked right in.

The room was a mess. There were already books on the floor, clothes all over the place, and beer bottles in front of the T.V.

They were both screaming insults into their headsets like "Ha! You fucking stink!" or "You play like crap!". They didn't even notice that we were in their room. They were just taking swigs of beer and playing. Thalia walked over to the front of the T.V an pulled the plug. When she did, they were like "Woah, we just got a new level!" and continued 'playing'.

Thalia yelled their names, and they turned around.

"Hheeyy Thalia." Jason said.

Percy tried to plug the T.V back in, but slipped and fell in his drunken state.

"The kid on the floor is Percy Jackson, my cousin." Thalia said.

"My names Percy Jackson!" he yelled from the floor.

"Hey Percy!" Jason called. "Tell Grover and Nico to come over here!"

Percy picked up his phone and called. "Hey you guys need to get over here!" he said.

Someone on the other line said "Hey bro, you drunk?".

"No! I only had like 12 beers!" Percy replied.

"Then I am NOT coming over there!" the guy yelled.

"No need to go into diva mode!" Percy yelled. "Squid hands! Squid hands!" then he passed out.

I also noticed Jason was passed out.

"Must be pre-college craze." Thalia said.

"Are they usually like this?" I asked.

"No, not really." she replied.

Then I noticed how adorable Percy looked when he was sleeping. His sea green eyes, ripped muscles, messy black hair... I was shaken out of my thoughts when Thalia said "We should go now."

On the way back to our dorm, I saw a guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey Luke!" Thalia said "This is my best friend Annabeth."

Luke turned to look at me. "Hey, my names Luke."

"I'm Annabeth." I replied.

When we got back to our dorm, Thalia said "Do you have your eyes set on someone? Percy maybe?"

I blushed and shook my head no. "No way, I didn't even say a word to him, and he was drunk!"

"Whatever you say." she replied.

I ended up being 1am, so we went to bed.

I just couldn't get Percy out of my head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Toodles!**


End file.
